


Folding Socks

by AimeeDaraLyon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, POV Remus Lupin, Socks, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimeeDaraLyon/pseuds/AimeeDaraLyon
Summary: Remus comes back his dorm after a full moon. When his dorm mates confront him about knowing that Remus is a werewolf, hilarity ensues. Rated T for nakedness.





	Folding Socks

**Folding Socks**

It had been drizzling weather the previous day. The whole night it had rained and stormed and the following morning was damp, that filthy damp where one would sweat in immediately because the temperature was higher than normal. The grass was soaked, the stones were slippery and most importantly, the air was so damp that one would feel like they were breathing in water combined with a little bit of air.

 

To my own surprise that was the first thing I noticed when I woke up. Not the pain from my own bite- or scratch-marks or all the pain in my muscles, not the smell of my blood that had dried, but the damp morning air around me. Even though the temperature was higher than normal, I shivered unwillingly when the smell of dried blood hit my nostrils. I hated the smell of blood and I forced myself not to swallow, because the taste of blood zinged in my mouth and that would make me throw up almost instantly.

The bottle of water that I’d brought to rinse my mouth with was torn in pieces so I guessed I had to wait until I got back into the castle. I walked over to the beginning of the tunnel where my neatly folded clothes pile was lying (they luckily protected by the charm Professor McGonagall had taught me) and were not torn.

Before I put on my clothes, I noticed a fresh bite print on my lower left arm and sighed despondent. Knowing Sirius and James, they would definitely find out about my bite-mark somehow within the next few days and I started to run out of excuses that caused the wounds I had after every full moon. Sighing again, I put on my clothes, starting with unfolding my socks that were on top of the pile of clothes. I really should place the bottle of water next to it next time, instead of with me in the Shrieking Shack. I headed to the Whomping Willow, to get back to Hogwarts while trying not to swallow.

 

Even though the morning air was damp, it wasn’t damp enough to rinse my mouth with and then I had automatically swallowed. The result of swallowing was the sound that my dorm mates woke up with, the sound of me vomiting in the bathroom. I hated myself for this the most, not for the pain or the disturbing of Madam Pomfrey so early in the morning for Healing Salve, but for the questions they asked and the excuses I had to give. The excuses I had to give to people who they thought were my friends but would try and get me expelled the second they knew. I was the lousiest friend they could have, I lied to them every month, but the alternative was worse. I couldn’t tell them, I really couldn’t.

 

“Remus, are you okay?” Sirius voice yelled from outside the bathroom.

“Fine! I just need a minute!” I yelled back quickly, knowing that they would use a Bombarda spell to break open the door if I wouldn’t respond, resulting in their detention and me feeling even more guilty about it.

I showered quickly causing the fresh wounds to burn like hell, dried myself off careful around the new marks, put some Healing Salve, put on some clothes and brushed my teeth.

 

I took a deep breath for strength to face them and exited the bathroom. I walked over to my bed and placed my dirty clothing back in my trunk with the jar of Healing Salve between it.

“So?” a naked Sirius asked impatient.

I turned to look at Sirius to see if he was talking to me, which with my luck of course, he was.

“So what?” I asked indifferent, in a sheer attempt to avoid the topic of my absence this way.

“So… how was your night?” Peter clarified.

I sighed soundlessly.

“Fine, how was yours?” I quickly asked.

“Remus, you know by now that we are not going to let this go. So tell us. Where were you this time?” James said smirking as if he knew that this was a lost cause for me to begin with.

“Euhm, helping Professor Kettleburn with the centaurs. He said that I could get extra points in Care of Magical Creatures if I helped him talking with the centaurs,” I said quickly and averted my eyes to my trunk and closing it.

“Is that werewolf for ‘transforming into a werewolf during the full moon and hiding from my friends?’ I’m not that good in werewolf language but what do you think James?” Sirius said smiling wide.

I coughed and choked immediately after. I didn’t look at any of them and took my wand, ready to get the hell out of here and hide in some empty classroom before breakfast.

“I think you’re right Sirius,” James said smiling just as broad.

I froze.

I couldn’t deny it anymore, they knew. They were going to have me kicked out. I should grab my things, ready to leave Hogwarts. I let my tensed shoulders hang and then I sighed, starting to grab my belongings.

“What are you doing Remus?” Peter squeaked from his corner.

I didn’t answer and continued grabbing my stuff.

“Wait, Remus what are you doing?!” Sirius sounded angry now.

I could understand that they were angry. After all, they were the ones I lied to, I brought in danger with being here. I knew it was my time to leave.

“Grabbing my stuff. I know you’re going to have me kicked out and I don’t blame you after me not telling you and being a lousy friend and all…” the rest of my words died in my mouth.

 

“What?!” James yelled shocked.

“Of course we’re not going to have you kicked out! Why would we do that?” Sirius exclaimed almost indignant as if I offended him by thinking that.

“Because- because I’m a monster!” I reminded the three of them.

“You’re being dramatic. You fold your socks Remus. Forgive me if I’m not trembling at the sight of you,” James said smirking while looking at me as if I was the one being ridiculous here.

“Yeah, just yesterday you helped those first years to find their way to Herbology,” Sirius added.

Peter nodded frantically and raised his eyebrows at me.

 

Thoughts were moving through my brain like fireworks and after what felt like minutes I was able to form words.

“So you’re not-you’re not afraid of me?” I asked, looking back at Sirius and James.

“What part of ‘you fold your socks’ don’t you understand Remus?” James said, smirking still.

“Well… but… how…” I stammered.

“You’re our friend Remus,” Sirius said smiling.

I looked at Sirius and only just noticed that he was still naked.

“Why are you still naked?” I blurted out before I could stop myself.

I looked at James and Peter who were both removing their boxers and my eyes widened in shock.

“What are you doing?!” I asked with a high voice, afraid of what they planned to do.

I sat back on my bed and moved further back, trying to get away from them as far as possible.

 

James nodded to Peter who nodded back. As if they were starting on of their plans.

“Remus, you are our friend,” Peter squeaked.

“And that’s why we’ve done something to help you with your monthly problem,” Sirius said smiling, looking proud for some reason.

“Kill me with your nudity?” I asked scared.

“We’ve become Animagi, so we can keep you company during the full moon,” James said looking so smug that Lily would’ve hit him if she saw.

“But you can’t become Animagi, that’s extremely hard and…” I stammered again.

And that same second one stag, one black dog and one rat were standing in the dorm room. The dog barked happily, the stag tilted his head to proudly show off his antlers and the rat squeaked.

“You can’t be Animagi and…”

“No, just no. You can’t actually be serious about joining me, it’s way too dangerous,” I muttered appalled and directly regretting the choice of the word ‘serious’.

The black dog stood on its rear paws, which looked really impressive and then I saw Sirius back into his human form.

“You are wrong Remus, I am serious and Sirius,” a naked Sirius barked laughing.

I rolled my eyes and when the rat squeaked in joy and the stag was laughing too, I still couldn’t believe that this was actually happening but joined their laughter anyway.

The stag transformed back into James and said, “I’m serious too.”

“No, I’m Sirius,” Sirius barked again.

“No I’m serious!” James laughed.

When Peter transformed back and joined the other naked men laughing and bickering who was Sirius and serious precisely I shook my head in joyful unbelief.

“Not that I’m not grateful for all of this, but can you please put on a pair of boxers?” I asked smiling.


End file.
